


First Dance

by Pixxie_Mistress



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxie_Mistress/pseuds/Pixxie_Mistress
Summary: Beast Boy is shocked when he finds out that Raven can't dance, and makes it his new mission to teach her.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to cross-post some of my Tumblr fics over here. This is from BBRae week '18. The prompt was Can't Help Falling in Love.

“May I have this dance?” a green hand that disappeared into the sleeve of a black tuxedo held itself out just below Raven’s eye level. Beast Boy stood on the opposite side of the table where she was sitting, giving her space. Hope sparkled in his eyes, a fang-toothed smile spread across his face as he waited for Raven to contemplate her answer. 

***

“What do you mean you don’t know how to dance?” An incredulous Beast Boy all but shouted at Raven.  
“I didn’t say I don’t know how to dance. I just don’t dance. There’s a difference.” Came the slightly irritated response, in a tone that said this conversation was over. Beast Boy wasn’t giving into this argument so easily however; he and Raven had been teammates enough years now for the changeling to have learnt when he needed to drop a topic with the empathic girl and when he could argue till he was almost literally blue in the face. Either way he knew he would lose the fight, but being able to keep Raven’s attention engaged on him for longer than the time it took to shut him down was always a win in his eyes.  
And Beast Boy had just stumbled upon a new topic that would keep him amused for weeks: working out why Raven refused to dance.  
“If you don’t dance, then the only explanation is that you don’t know how. Come on Rae, surely you’ve tried it at least once in your life – listening to your favourite song alone in your room and boogieing along with it a bit.”  
Raven’s deadpan glare stared back at him  
“I. Don’t. Dance.”

***

A smile crept across Raven’s face – not quite wide enough to match Beast Boy’s, but in terms of Raven smiles, she was practically beaming. She reached out her own slender hand and let it rest in Beast Boy’s palm as she stood up from her chair. Beast Boy followed her along the length of the table, never letting go of her hand. Her form hugging dress, a light shade of navy, trailed slightly along the ground behind her. Once she reached the end, he tugged her to his side and led her over to the dance floor.  
“I would love to.” She said quietly, as they walked to the middle of the floor.

***

“There has to be some reason why you never learnt to dance.”  
It had been three weeks now – a record for both Beast Boy’s attention span, and Raven’s willingness to put up with his pestering.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, I never said I don’t know how. I just don’t dance.” Raven had long given up being openly irritated with him and had moved on to repeating the same answer over and over, hoping it would eventually bore the green teen. Beast Boy, who had up until that point, been playing one of his video games as he continued probing Raven for an acceptable answer, paused it and turned towards the pale girl sitting on the edge of the lounge, a book in her lap and a mug of tea floating next to her. Sometime over the past year or so, she had started spending less time alone in her room and more out in the common room with the rest of the team. She still rarely took part in the games they played during their down time, but she would at least remain with them. Once in a while she would even agree to referee a game of Stank Ball, much to the joy of Starfire and Cyborg and the confusion of Robin. Beast Boy was just happy to see that she had finally grown comfortable enough to allow some of her guard down around them all. Which was good, because he was beginning to rely on having her calming presence in the room with him.  
“Which means you don’t know how. So come on Rae, spill. Why are you so scared of dancing?” He probed further, turning so his whole body was now facing her.  
“I’m not scared. I’ve just never had any reasons to dance. Having a demon for a father and being told your entire life that you will be the portal for the end of the world kind of takes the spontaneity out of life. It makes dancing pointless. Much like your ongoing interest in this topic.”

***

The couple stood in the middle of the room together. Beast Boy moved one of Raven’s hands to his shoulder, then moved his arm down her body to wrap around her waist; pulling her as close to him as possible. He raised her other hand in his and his beam gentled as he looked down at his partner. They may have been surrounded by a ballroom full of people, but this moment was for the two of them alone.  
“Ready?” He whispered

***

“Come on. Get up then.”  
Raven blinked slowly at the outstretched hand in front of her face.  
“What?”  
“Get up. I’m going to teach you how to dance.” There was no trace of the usual humour to be found in either Beast Boy’s face or voice, which only served to confuse Raven further.  
“No.”  
Beast Boy sighed, dropping his hand to his side, but stepping closer to her at the same time. He knelt down so that he was eye level with her,  
“Raven, you have two choices right now: get up and let me teach you how to slow dance. Or I’ll go and find Starfire and tell her that you want to learn a Tamaranean folk dance.”  
Raven paled, she could hear in the tone of his voice how serious his threat was.  
“Beast Boy, why do you care so much about my ability to dance?” she asked exasperated. Now it was Beast Boy’s turn to look confused, he sat back on his haunches for a minute, contemplating the right answer.  
“Because once in a while, everyone needs to be able to get up and do a silly dance when they’re happy. And because one day you’re going to fall in love with someone amazing. And when you decide to celebrate how much you love them with everyone you know, then you’ll want to dance with that person. And I can’t stand the thought of you standing in front of everyone you love and not knowing how to do your first dance.”

Raven was taken aback by the sincerity in his tone. She had never considered the possibility of having a first dance before. Having lived her whole life believing she would bring on the end of the world on her sixteenth birthday, falling in love…getting married…dancing for Azar’s sake, were all things she had never allowed herself to believe she would experience. But they had defeated Trigon, and now Raven’s life and future were open to a world of possibilities that she had never thought of before.  
She met Beast Boy’s eyes,  
“Okay.”  
His eyes lit up with surprise, but was almost instantly replaced with unabashed joy. He jumped up, holding his hand out to her again, waiting patiently for her to stand up with him.  
“Just don’t blame me when I stomp on your toes.” She grumbled.

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Bride and Groom: Raven and Garfield Logan as they perform their first dance.” Cyborg’s voice rang through the crowd, calling all eyes to the couple in the centre of the room. The music began.  
“Don’t worry, you can still step on my feet.”


End file.
